My Parents, The Whitelighters
by TARDISwhore
Summary: Hogwarts and Halliwells series. Harry gets a vision of 3 witches who can help him see his parents again, but what will happen when the witches turn out to be the Charmed Ones? Post HBP. Major AU. Harry Potter Charmed Xover. COMPLETE!
1. Harry's Dream and Idea

Series - **Hogwarts and Halliwells**

Title – **My Parents, The Whitelighters**

**Summary:** Harry gets a vision of 3 witches who can help him see his parents again, but what will happen when the witches turn out to be the Charmed Ones? AU. Harry Potter Charmed Xover.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, Remus, James or Lily (Wow, long list! And these are just the main ones, there are some minor ones I don't own too. Wow, who knew that I could ramble in a disclaimer! Lol!), so please don't sue me! I own the plot and anything else you don't recognise, which isn't a lot.

**Other information:** This is set near the beginning of Season 7 for Charmed and at the beginning of the summer before Harry's last year at Hogwarts (So he has just come back from his sixth year). Leo isn't an Elder (yet), so he didn't kill Zola. He and Piper are having minor troubles though. Time in Elderland runs the same as on Earth because I can't work it out otherwise. Fudge is still the Minister of Magic. Sirius is still not free but Remus is Harry's guardian and both live at Grimmauld Place. And also just so everyone (Meaning me as well, lol!) doesn't get confused, Harry was born in 1989 so I am writing for the present year (which is currently 2006). And 16 is now the cut-off age for underage magic, just so Harry can use it outside Hogwarts (more fun that way), and also apparation. And Remus is an Animagus, a wolf (obvious choice but it is Moony) but will not be mentioned yet, just a fact.

Ok I think I got everything out of the way, ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

**Welcome, one and all, to the wondrous world of Hogwarts and Halliwells. I hope you enjoy this chapter and the many more that will follow it. I don't care if no one ever reviews… wait, I do care! Well, no matter what happens, I will update this story none the less. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter 1: Harry's Dream and Idea

* * *

**

_Harry's Dream/Vision…_

Harry looked around his dream. It wasn't like any of his other dreams, this one had a sense of calmness compared to the others. He could see two women around a small cauldron, giving Harry the idea that they were witches. Plus his visions weren't usually as clear as this; it was always more of feeling, not seeing. But this one was different. He watched them as they placed 5 candles, lighting them as they put them down, in a circle and his eyes widened when they started to chant a spell. Why were they not using wands? And not using Latin words? He didn't know that spell could be done in English. Ron had tried one in when they first met but it hadn't worked. He listened to the spell. He caught the last bit which said 'I summon thee, cross now the great divide'. In a swirl of white lights, a woman appeared. It wouldn't have shocked Harry so much but this woman looked like a ghost. But not like the Hogwarts ghosts. The woman started to talk so Harry did what anyone would have done – and what he usually did in these visions – and listened to the conversation taking place in front of him.

"Hello, my darlings." The woman who had just appeared greeted them. She stepped out of the circle and became solid, which was quite strange.

"Hey Grams." The woman with shortish brown hair said as she gave the woman a hug.

"Hi Grams." A woman holding a baby hugged her next.

"Hello Phoebe, Piper, how is Chris and Wyatt doing? And Leo too?"

"They're fine, but Leo has been a little distant since big Chris..." The one called Piper looked away as a tear fell down her cheek. "Sometimes I think that being a Charmed One is a curse more than a blessing."

"Listen Piper, what happened to Chris was not Leo's fault, no matter what he says. And anyway, he's in your arms now so he didn't really go away did he?" The other woman said.

Piper smiled as a figure appeared in blue white orb things. "Hey guys. Grams, I didn't know Piper and Phoebe were summoning you." She walked over to the woman and hugged her. "Why did they summon you?"

"Hello Paige and I don't why I'm here. Phoebe? Piper?"

"Piper just needed some guidance. And since there aren't many people living that would understand what she went through, we decided to ask the dead."

Harry perked up when she mentioned this and his brain went into overdrive. If the woman was dead, and these women could still talk to her, then, maybe just maybe, they could help him see his parents. It was a long shot, but if he could find them, they might be able to help him. He was suddenly pulled out of the dream and he sat up suddenly in bed, his breathing slightly unsteady. He realized that he was at Sirius' house, Grimmauld Place. He had been living there since Remus had become his official guardian the previous summer holiday. He ran a hand through his messy black hair and put his glasses on. He needed help with this and the perfect people for the job were Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, his two best friends. 'Lucky Hermione is staying at the Weasley's.' He thought. He got up and started to write a note to them saying to floo over as soon as they got it. Hedwig was usually quite fast so Harry thought it should get there within 2 hours. He attached it to Hedwig's leg, who hooted and took of out the open window.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

Once Harry had sneaked Ron and Hermione into his room, he started to tell them why he wanted them there.

"I'm going to see my mum and dad and I want you to come with me." He said bluntly.

"Harry, you're parents are, well, dead. You can't see them." Hermione told him, sympathetically.

"I know, but last night I had a vision. And it wasn't of Voldemort this time. There were these three women who summoned a dead person. If I can find them, then I can summon my parents and I can finally get to talk to them." Ron and Hermione both looked shocked.

"Where exactly are we talking about anyway?" Ron said, still looking shocked.

"America. Somewhere. I don't exactly know where." Harry admitted. He suddenly remembered a detail from his dream. "Wait, one of them said about being a Charmed One and I'm pretty sure they were American. Know who they are?" He asked both his friends, but mainly Hermione for the reason that she always had her head in a book.

Hermione nodded. "The Charmed Ones. I've read about them. They are the most powerful witches in the world and can perform wandless magic. They live in San Francisco, at least I think they do. They did when Witches and Wizards of the World was published. Their last name is Halliwell."

"Blimey, Hermione, how do you remember all of that?" Ron asked and the reply he got was a pillow in the face. "Hey!"

"You kinda deserved it Ron." Harry said, holding back a laugh. "So we need to floo there so we can get them to summon my parents. I hope they have a fireplace." He looked at both of his friends. "Are you with me?"

"Always, mate." Ron said, grinning.

Hermione saw that this was really important to Harry, so going against her better judgment, she also agreed. They started planning how to get there unknown.

* * *

_Meanwhile, up 'there'…_

"James, do you think that it will work?" Lily Potter asked her husband.

I don't know. Leo said that the Elders might block it. But if he succeeds, we can finally see him in person." James held Lily in his arms. "We'll find out soon though, Lils."

"Don't worry; you will soon be with your family and friends again. Unfortunately, I still have to wait about 5 months." Another voice said.

"Sorry, didn't mean to get you down. You'll be down there too, soon enough." Lily said to the person, who nodded and walked away from them to find the family they had up 'here'.

* * *

_Back in Harry's room…_

"So I tell Sirius and Remus I'm going to the Weasley's and you tell you're mum that the two of you are coming here. Agreed?" The other two nodded. "Now, we need to get you to the fireplace and floo you back home. Remember to bring floo powder, enough for two trips at least in case we can't find them." Harry told Ron. They walked out of his room and while Harry distracted his guardians in the kitchens, Ron and Hermione flooed back to a waiting Fred and George who had covered for them.

* * *

**The first chapter of many, how do you like it? And ooh, Lily and James have been watching him all this time, will they Potters ever be reunited or will Harry suffer even more (Although the Dursleys will never be a part of my story. Who wants to find out what's next? Then review!**


	2. Oh No, Not Wizards Again'

**Well, chapter two up! This chapter is dedicated to Lycan Lamia for being my first ever reviewer! I want to thank all my reviewers, even though there were only 3, but a huge thanks to Lycan** **Lamia, Lord Leon Towasoki and Lindy! Hope you all enjoy the next chapter!**

**Chapter 2: **'**Oh no, not wizards again'

* * *

**

_At 4:30pm, that evening…_

"I'll be going in about half an hour Sirius, just to let you know."

"Ok Harry, what time will you be back?" Sirius asked him. Harry couldn't believe it was working.

"Well, I should be back before 11pm, but you mirror call me to see if the time changes, ok? And Ron and Hermione are coming over to travel with me. I really don't like going alone." Sirius nodded.

"I have to over to Hogwarts to sort a few things out, so I won't see you when you go. Just enjoy yourself." Sirius looked at his watch. "Actually, I have to go now. Take care, ok?" Harry nodded as Sirius walked out to the fireplace in the living room. Harry smirked. Ron and Hermione would be getting here in about 30 minutes, so he spent his time on his Firebolt. The garden had a charm on it so that he could fly freely without anyone seeing him. He kept a watch on him that told him when people were flooing in and out. About 25 minutes after he got on his broom, his charmed watch told him that two people had just flooed in. Hopefully they would see his message to come out in the garden. And sure enough, 3 minutes later, they came out into the garden.

"Harry, get down from there. Do you want to see your parents or not?" Hermione yelled up to him. He landed gracefully next to them.

"I was coming. So you got enough powder?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yep, enough for at least 4 trips, you know just in case." He pulled out a bag.

"And I did some quick research on them. They live in a house called Halliwell Manor and because they're witches, they're on the floo network." Hermione told Harry. She'd already told Ron, but he had rolled his eyes and muttered something about 'never bloody putting a book down.'

"Let's do this thing then." Harry put his broom back in the shed and they walked to the biggest fireplace, which was usually for big groups, like the Weasleys. They grabbed the floo and shouted "Halliwell Manor!" and they disappeared in a green flame.

* * *

_Over in San Francisco, at around 9am…_

"Leo, get your Whitelighter ass down here now!" Piper yelled to her husband. Leo appeared behind her.

"What? I was in a meeting." Leo explained.

"Well, I have to go to P3 to open up for the inventory. I can't ask my sisters because Paige is with Kyle and Phoebe is either at work, or meeting Leslie, or probably both. You need to look after the boys for a few hours." Piper walked into the living room and stopped in front of the fireplace.

"Piper, I have to…"Leo started but he couldn't finish because 3 teenagers flew out of the fireplace and landed on Piper." Piper!" He helped her up.

"I'm fine, but who the hell are you?" Piper watched the teens get up.

"Well, were wizards and a witch from Hogwarts School in Britain. We're Gryffindors." Hermione explained.

"Oh no, not wizards again. The last time we were involved with wizards we nearly lost one of our sisters to evil."

"Yeah, well I lost both my parents to evil." Harry told them. "That's why we're here. I had a vision of you summoning a dead person and I was hoping that you could do the same to summon my parents." Piper looked at Leo.

"Guess I won't be going to the club today."

"Piper, we need to deal with this first." Leo said.

"Paige, bring Phoebe!" She yelled. "It's an emergency!"

"Who are you talking to?" Ron asked.

"Ah, I'm asking the questions here." Piper raised her hands to freeze them but they wouldn't. "Leo, why won't they freeze?"

"Because they're good witches." Leo told her. "I know about Hogwarts, and Gryffindors are all good. Well, nearly all of them."

"Erm, ok, but we're wizards. Witches are girls." Ron told them indicating to himself and Harry, as though a boy being called a boy was worst than being called mudblood, well maybe not that bad but still bad.

"Right, well, what did you want from us?" Piper asked the teenagers.

"We already told you. I saw you summoning a dead person in a vision dream I had and I want you to summon my parents for me. They died when I was one." Harry told them as Paige and Phoebe orbed in behind.

"Who died when you were one?" Paige asked, making Harry, Hermione and Ron jump.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from?" Ron said to Paige and Phoebe.

"We, erm, we came from upstairs." Phoebe said, playing it safe as they didn't know if they knew about magic or not.

"Relax Phoebe, they're witches." Leo said.

"We went through this, two wizards and a witch." Ron said.

Phoebe's eyes opened. "Wizards, Piper, don't you remember what happened last time we got involved with wizards?"

"Phoebe, these kids are from a school in Britain. Leo knows about it and they are not evil."

"That's good, I guess. I'm Paige, who are you?" She asked.

"Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley and Harry Potter." Hermione told them, indicating to each teen.

"Right, so what are they doing here? Not trying to be rude." Phoebe asked.

"They want us to summon Harry's parents because they died when he was 1." Piper explained.

"Right, and you can't summon people? I mean, you are witches, I mean, a witch and two wizards, right?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"Yes we are, but we thought that when someone died, they could only move on completely or stay a ghost. We have lots of ghosts wandering around Hogwarts." Hermione explained.

"Really? That's strange." Paige said. "So, have you ever seen your parents?" She asked Harry.

"Only in pictures." He got the picture of his parents with him on his first birthday out. "This is my favourite one." He passed it on to the sisters.

"Whoa, why are they moving?" Phoebe asked amazed.

"Because all wizarding photos move. It's kind of cool because when they're in portraits they can speak as well." Ron told them.

"Right, well if you want to summon them, you might need some blood because if you can't use the spell, we'll have to do it for you and that will require blood." Piper said. **(A/N: It doesn't really in the series but I want to make it happen.)** Harry nodded. "Shall we then?" She started walking up the stairs with her sisters and Leo behind her and the three new arrivals following behind them.

* * *

**A cookie to the first person who can tell me what happens next, (hint, hint… look at the title!). So you need to review ok? Yeah you know, that little purple button in the corner?**


	3. Summoning Parents

**Well, the next instalment is ready. No cookies to anyone, because nobody bothered to guess what was going to happen, so NYEH to all to ya! lol, hope ya enjoy this chappie, I loved writing it!

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES **

**Lycan Lamia - Yeah, I love my name, but Sirius is mine! I love your too, what does Lamia mean btw?**

**Lord Leon Towasoki - Was this to long to wait? And I love cliffhangers!**

**jabarber69 - Of course I'll continue it, I love writing stories!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Summoning Parents

* * *

**

_Up in the attic, 10 minutes later…_

"Right, we'll need the blood in this." Phoebe indicated a small cauldron. Piper and Paige were putting the candles down and lighting them. Leo was talking to Ron and Hermione, since he was the only one who knew about Hogwarts so they could tell him everything easier.

"Ok, how much blood?" Harry asked.

Phoebe got an athame out. "Not much, just enough to fall into the cauldron." Harry nodded. Phoebe looked over to Piper and Paige. "Hey are you guys done yet?"

"Yeah, have you done it yet?" Paige asked.

"Just about to. Right, this shouldn't hurt." Harry nodded. Over his years at Hogwarts, he had been through loads of pain so a little cut on his hand wouldn't be a big deal. Phoebe cut into his hand and Harry drew his hand into a fist so more blood would fall out. "Ok, that looks enough." Phoebe took the cauldron away and Leo came over to heal Harry's hand. But by the time he had got over there, Harry had got his wand out and healed it himself. Piper, Phoebe and Paige looked on in amazement while Leo didn't look phased at all.

"Wow, I didn't know that magic wands were real." Paige stated.

"Well, we didn't know that people could have specific powers until today." Hermione told them. "Is it nearly done then?"

"Yeah, we just need to say the spell. But you know the Elders could stop you from seeing your parents. They stop us from seeing our sister still." Piper thought of just after Prue died when she tried at least a dozen spells to summon her or bring her back. It pained her when she didn't return but it proved good because one of the spells she cast brought Paige to them.

"Ok, we're ready, stand around the circle." The three Hogwart's students stood beside each other opposite the Charmed Ones. Leo stood back and watched. Phoebe placed the cauldron in front of them, on the edge of the circle. Then the Charmed Ones chanted together. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Bright white lights appeared and swirled around and Harry got his hopes up. This was what happened in his dream. But then, without warning, they went out. Harry looked where the lights were, then looked at Piper.

"What happened? Where are they?"

"I'm sorry, we said it might not work." Piper looked at the floor. Suddenly an idea hit Piper. She looked around for Leo but he was not there any more. "Did anyone see where Leo went to?" They all shook their heads. Harry was still in shock of the spell not working. Why had it worked when they did it? The lights appeared when they summon that woman. Why did it not work with his parents. He blinked back a tear.

* * *

_Meanwhile, 'Up there'…_

Leo reappeared in the clouds, he felt sudden warmth around him, it had always done that to him. He went to look for Lily and James, The spell wasn't going to work so he decided to get them himself. They had built up a small friendship over the years, he was the first person to greet them, and he kept them informed of happenings they hadn't seen on Earth. He found them by the window to Earth. They were usually there, watching Harry, or occasionally Sirius or Remus. He watched them, watching their son. They were obviously watching Harry because he could see his family and Harry, Ron and Hermione in the attic. James looked up to see Leo standing, looking at them. He nudged Lily who looked at James, then Leo.

"Why didn't it work?" She asked.

"Never mind about that at the moment. Come with me. I'm taking you down personally. Harry really wants to see you. He needs to see you."

"But Leo, what if he doesn't recognise us. We are the only ones up here that have aged. Besides, we weren't supposed to see him until he found us." James said.

"He has found you, but the Elders blocked the summoning spell on you. And as for recognising you, you don't look too different to your pictures. Maybe a few wrinkles." Leo joked. He received a stare from them both that could break even Severus Snape. "Ok, I was kidding about the wrinkles. No, I really was Lily." He said still getting the stare. "Anyway, it's time for you to go meet your 16 year old son."

"So we can go now? The waiting is really over this time?" Lily got up and walked towards Leo, with James close behind.

"Yes. I'll go down to them first. When I call for you, come down together, ok?" Lily and James both gave an affirmative nod and Leo orbed back down to Earth.

Lily drew in a very deep breath as she and James looked at each other. "Sure you're ready for this?" James asked.

"As I'll ever be James." Lily replied to her husband and hugged him close.

* * *

_Back in the attic…_

"Leo, you get your Whitelighter ass down here now or I'll…" She never finished because he orbed in right in front of her. "Where the hell did you go to?"

"Up 'there'. I've got a surprise for Harry." He looked up expectantly. "Ok, you can come now."

"Leo who are you talking to?" Piper asked but before Leo could answer her, two people, a man and woman, orbed into the room, right in front of Harry. The woman had deep red hair and bright green, almost emerald, eyes that Harry always saw when he looked in a mirror. The man had messy black hair, familiar round glasses and a lopsided grin that Harry could pull off, without even knowing it, all of the time. In front of him were two people he had seen in pictures time and time again but had never been able to meet. In front of them were James and Lily Potter.

* * *

**Omg, how fluffy is that? Just to warn you, this is kinda a 'Harry accepts his parents are back straight away' kind of story, but not like the following:**

**James: Hi Harry, we're back from the dead.  
****Harry: wow, that's cool. I love you mum and dad.  
****Lily: Us too. Now give us a hug and we can go beat up my sister.**

**(Throws up) That is just too fluffy! Plus they have a reason for being back and it is very plausible so NYEH to you!**


	4. Summoning Parents, Harry PoV

**This is basically what happened in Summoning Parents but Harry telling it. It will explain what happened when Leo went up 'there'.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like J.K. Rowling? Do I look like Constance M. Burge? No andno, so we can safely say that i do not own Harry Potter or Charmed. Now you made me cry!****

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES **

Lycan Lamia - Don't tell me about my cliffhangers!I like them, so there! And love the meaning of Lamia. I'm like that too, lol!

Delilah Evans - You'll find out soon enough if Lily and James are back for good. And as for Sirius and Remus, well you'll have to wait and see...

Fury of a Dragons Heart - Aww, thanks for a great review. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES 

**Chapter 4: Summoning Parents, Harry's PoV

* * *

**

_The Attic of Halliwell Manor…_

Phoebe just cut my finger and I think I surprised them all by healing it with my wand. I wish I could pull off spells like them. Then maybe I could summon mum and dad every day. And Sirius and Remus could talk to them too. Catch up with what happened after they, well after that Halloween.

"Wow, I didn't know that magic wands were real." Paige, I think, said. Surely she would have some knowledge of our magic. She knew who I was at least, although I don't know how she could know one thing and not the other of our 'world'.

"Well, we didn't know that people could have specific powers until today." Hermione told them. I smirked at her comment. I'm surprised that she didn't know about they're specific powers already, if she knew what she had told us about the Charmed Ones. "Is it nearly done then?" She was always a little impatient, but me and Ron never really saw it until recently. She keeps saying that we are a 'bad influence' on her. Yeah right, she got me and Ron to do more homework, now that is bad.

"Yeah, we just need to say the spell. But you know the Elders could stop you from seeing your parents. They stop us from seeing our sister still." Piper suddenly looked quite sad. So they knew what it was like to lose someone close them as well.

"Ok, we're ready, stand around the circle." Phoebe told us. Me, Ron and Hermione stood next to each other opposite Paige, Phoebe and Piper, while Leo stood back and looked on. Phoebe put the cauldron in front of her on the edge of the circle. Then they started the chanting. I chanted in my head with them. "Hear these words, Hear my cry, Spirits from the other side. Come to me, I summon thee, cross now the great divide." Bright white lights appeared in a swirling circle and my hopes flew up the ceiling and my fears down to the ground floor. This was exactly what happened when they summoned that woman in my dream. Then without warning, the lights went out and my hopes and fears changed places. I kept staring at the spot, willing something to happen but it didn't. I looked to Piper.

"What happened? Where are they?" I said, fighting back the tears.

"I'm sorry, we said it might not work." Piper looked at the floor. I felt sorry for her, she looked as though she wanted it to happen just as much as I did. Then she quickly looked up and looked around for Leo. "Did anyone see where Leo went to?" We all shook our heads. I could hardly move, I still couldn't believe that it hadn't worked. The lights appeared when the woman came, why were my parents any different? I felt a tear fall but wiped it away before anyone could see. All I need is that embarrassment in front of people who don't even know me.

Hermione and Ron came over to me. "Harry, are you ok?" Hermione asked gently.

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." 'As fine as any one could be after having hopes of seeing their parents for the first time in 16 years smashed in a micro second.' I added mentally.

"You sure mate?" Ron asked. I'm so lucky to have friends who care about me this much, but I can't tell them what I really think.

Once again I nodded. "Yeah, I'm absolutely sure Ron. I will be fine."

"So, I guess that, since it didn't work, we should get going soon." Hermione said to Ron and me.

"Let Harry decide." Ron said and I was grateful. I had got my hopes up too high, and now I didn't want to return to Grimmauld Place unless it was with my parents. We were all silent for a minute, thinking over what had just happened. I looked over at Piper who appeared to be calling for Leo but she was shouting to the ceiling.

"Leo, you get your Whitelighter ass down here now or I'll…" She never got to finish her sentence because said Whitelighter orbed right in front of her. "Where the hell did you go to?"

"Up 'there'." He said, motioning upwards slightly with his head. "I've got a surprise for Harry." His words caught my attention more as he mentioned my name. Leo looked up. "Ok, you can come now." I wondered who he was talking to and obviously, Piper did as well.

"Leo who are you talking to?" She asked but before Leo could answer her, two people, a man and woman, orbed into the room, right in front of me. I almost gasped but I stopped myself at the last micro second. The woman had deep red hair that could rival Ginny's. Her eyes though, they were identical to mine. The man had messy black hair, like mine, black round rimmed glasses, like mine, and his grin was similar to mine. I knew in a heartbeat that standing before me were Lily and James Potter. My parents. My actual parents were standing right there, for real.

* * *

**Ah, cute. Now on with the story (there are no more Point of Views so your safe). The first person to review this chapter will get the next one dedicated to them! So are you gonna review now or what? Or do I have to threaten you with a big shiny sword? (Sorry ,I've just seen Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and I can't get it out of my head! So sad about Jack though :( Can't believe it.)**


	5. Is It Really You'

**Right, on with the story, can't stay on character PoVs for ever now, can we? And a huge thank you toall my reviewers,I really hope that you all enjoy my next chapter, don't worry, no more PoVs to worry about, lol! And this chapter is dedicated to lovly elley for being the first reviewer!

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES **

lovly elley - aww, thanks! Hope you keep liking!

jabarber69 - the idea was to give you what Harry was thinking, I know it was just repeating it, but I just wanted to have his thoughts in there, it wasn't really a writer's block though. Hope this next chapter is any better for you!

Lycan Lamia - Thanks for the great review, well I won't keep you waiting any more! And yes, I think you know what is going to happen with Lily and James, and everyone will find out in this chappie!

REVIEW REPLIES REVIEW REPLIES REVIEW REPLIES

* * *

**Chapter 5: **'**Is it really you?'**

_(Back to normal PoV_)

* * *

_Still In The Attic…_

Harry just looked at them in shock.

"Mum…Dad? Is it really you?" He took a step forward.

James gave him a lopsided grin that looked just like Harry's. "Yes, Harry. It's really us." James had tears in his eyes, as did Lily. People were right, he really did have her eyes. They glistened emerald green with her tears.

"Oh, Harry. You don't know how long we've been waiting for this moment." Harry walked slowly towards them, then ran into their open arms and the three of them hugged each other fiercely, as though this was the last time they would ever see each other again when it was the first time in 16 years. Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Hermione were all watching on and crying silently, as not to disturb the extremely overdue family reunion. Ron and Leo were looking on, smiling. The family embrace continued for a few minutes, until they let go.

"So…are you only here for a while? Or are you staying?" Harry asked his parents.

Lily and James looked at each other. This was the question that they were dreading. They looked to Leo, as if to say 'help explain'.

Piper seemed to be thinking and suddenly said to James, "How did you guys orb in? I thought only Whitelighters and Elders can orb and ghosts appear in white lights?"

Lily and James had been caught out. "Leo, can you explain for us. Please?" Lily asked.

Leo nodded. "Well, when Lily and James died, I was the Whitelighter to greet them. The only time Whitelighters greet the newly dead are when they are Whitelighters themselves. Let me explain first, Piper." Piper closed her mouth from the question she was about to ask. "The Elders told me that they were special Whitelighters and had to appear at a certain time in their charges life before they came back down. Until that day, they would age normally. They only have a couple of charges throughout being a Whitelighter. Lily, James I think you should say who your charges are." They nodded.

James started. "Well, I'm Sirius and Remus' Whitelighter." He looked to Lily.

"And I'm your Whitelighter Harry. And you too, Hermione, Ron." Now it was Hermione, Ron, Piper, Phoebe and Paige's turn to looked the most shocked, along with Harry again.

Lily and James looked to Leo. "Maybe we should discuss this downstairs?" Leo agreed so the three Charmed Ones, three Hogwarts students and three Whitelighters made their way downstairs.

* * *

_An Hour Or Two Later…_

After much talking, all was discovered. The sacrifices Lily and James made to protect Harry earned them the respect to become Whitelighters, and because of Voldemort, it was decided not to bring them back until Harry was of the right age. ("Betcha the old Potter curiosity got the better of him." James grinned.) Lily and James would help Harry, Hermione, Ron, Sirius and Remus train to defeat Voldemort.

"One thing I still don't know is can we still use magic? I mean can we use our wands?" James asked. "And where are our wands anyway?"

"Yes you can. Normally a Whitelighter would only have Whitelighter abilities, but in this case the Elders have allowed you the use of your old magic as well as your Whitelighter abilities." Leo orbed away and returned 2 seconds later with two worn and used wands.

"Our wands!" Lily ran over to Leo to grab her wand. "I always wondered what happened to them. The Elders wouldn't tell us anything about them."

"The Elders sent a Whitelighter to rescue them from Godric's Hollow just after you died." Leo explained. He didn't mention that he was the one to get them and the one to point Sirius and Hagrid in the direction of Harry.

Finally, when everything was understood, Lily and James suggested they should get back to Grimmauld Place, so they could tell Sirius and Remus. ("I can't wait to see their faces, they are gonna freak!" Lily said.) So everyone said their goodbyes. "Don't forget to look us up if you need anything." Phoebe said.

"Ditto." Lily said. Harry, Hermione and Ron all grabbed onto Lily and James and watched as Halliwell Manor disappeared in a flurry of blue and white orbs.

* * *

_Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place…_

"Sirius, Molly calm down, they have to be somewhere." Remus said to a frantic Molly Weasley and a pacing Sirius Black. They had realised the teens were gone when Molly came to talk to Ron about Pig, who was flapping around like crazy and annoying everyone at the Burrow. When Sirius told her that he thought they were with her, they alerted Remus immediately.

"Well sorry if I'm upset with the disappearance of my godson and his two best friends." Sirius growled.

"Sirius, pacing up and down making a ditch in the floor isn't going to help."

"Well, Remus, please tell us something that is, I want to know where my son and his friends are." Molly shrieked.

While this was going on in the kitchen, Lily and James had just orbed Harry, Hermione and Ron into the living room. As they regained their balance (and tried not to empty their stomachs), they listened to a few lines of the conversation being held in

"Oops, looks like Mum and Sirius found out we weren't where we were supposed to be." Ron said. "How do you think Mum's gonna kill us?"

Harry was about to say for everyone to go in there, when he had a great idea. He told the other four who all agreed.

"But we need the invisibility cloak for you guys." Harry said.

James shook his head. "Just a good old Whitelighter trick." He orbed in and out instantly but when he came back, he was invisible. Lily did the same.

"Wicked." Ron told them. "Right ready to get yelled at big time?" When Harry and Hermione nodded, they made their way into the kitchen. Harry's plan would be in action in a matter of minutes, hopefully before Molly killed them but after she had left.

Harry, being the bravest, opened the door into the kitchen. All three adults looked around.

"Ronald! Harry! Hermione! You're all ok!" Molly ran to them all and squeezed them.

"Mum, we need to breathe." Ron said. Molly let go.

"Where on Earth have you three been? You told Molly that you were coming here, and you told me you were going to the Burrow. Why?" Sirius asked them.

"Well, you see, we decided to go down to Diagon Alley but we didn't think that you would let us." Hermione said. The three of them had agreed in their first year if they ever got into some sort of trouble, which was most of the time, Hermione would speak because she seemed the most trustworthy to adults, and she could come up with the most convincing lies off the top of her head.

"What do you mean, we wouldn't let you, you're 17, and you can make decisions for yourselves." Molly said. Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "Well, if your ok, then I'll go home and leave you three here. Is that ok, Sirius?"

"Of course Molly, we'll have them back to you before 10."

"Thank you." She said goodbye to everyone and left through the Floo.

* * *

_At the Burrow…_

Molly fell out of the fireplace with some grace. She looked up to see Arthur looking worried. "It's alright, they went to Diagon Alley and didn't think we'd let them. Silly thing to worry about but they're safe. Ron and Hermione are staying at Grimmauld Place for a while." She told her husband.

"Good, well I need to get back to work now. I will see you later dear." Arthur kissed her and apparated back to the Ministry. The twins, who were listening with extendable ears high fived silently and grinned. It had looked like they were caught, but they had come up with a good enough excuse to save themselves.

* * *

**Ahh, some fluffiness in there. Wonder what's going to happen now Molly has left, ooh, you had better review to find out!**


	6. Friends Reunited

**Well, what will Sirius and Remus say about James and Lily? Ooh, well you'll find out in this chapter, so read and review! This chapter is for Lycan Lamia, who wanted the 'James and Lily meeting Sirius and Remus again' part to come, so here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or Harry Potter. But maybe if I ever get richer than J.K. Rowling, I'll buy Drew Fuller, Wes Ramsey, Brian Krause, Julian McMahon, Daniel Radcliffe, Rupert Grint and Tom Felton! (Drools 7 times)**

**

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES **

**lovly elley - thanks you, hope you like this chapter, its my favourite so far!**

**Lycan Lamia - Well, you don't have to say any more pleases. Don't worry, you did guess right about James and Lily. This is dedicated to you hunny!**

**jabarber69 - its not so much of a prank, but i hope you like what happens in this chappie!**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Friends Reunited **

_**(I got the title of this chapter from the website.)**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Back at Grimmauld Place…_

Sirius and Remus turned to the three teens. "Ok, nice cover but where were you really?" 

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron whose expressions said 'You tell them'. "Well, last night I had a dream, about the Charmed Ones. They were summoning a dead person and we went to see them so I could see mum and dad."

Sirius and Remus looked at him with wide eyes. "You went all the way to San Francisco to summon Lily and James. Did you see them?" Remus asked. Both adults forgot about them going missing, they wanted to know about Lily and James now.

"You could say that. And we have a surprise for you two." The two adults gave them a look of confusion. "Ok, come out now." Harry called to apparently no one.

"Harry, who are you spea…" Sirius was cut short by the appearance of Lily and James in the kitchen. Sirius looked from one to the other, as was Remus. "J…J…James? L…Lily? Is it really you?"

James nodded. He looked to Remus, who gave them a look filled with hate.

"They're death eaters. Lily and James are dead."

"Remus, it's really us. How else would we know that Sirius is an illegal dog animagus and that you are a werewolf?" Lily said.

"Wormtail told you. You're not them."

"Remus, I think it is them." Sirius said.

"Do you have any proof it's them, no!" He shouted.

"We do have proof." James shouted back. "How else could we change into Prongs and Bambi?" This remark earned him a glare from Lily.

"I thought we agreed that we didn't use nicknames for me without putting them past me?"

"Fine. Prongs and Clip." Lily sighed, shook her head slightly and smiled at the name, but then James and Lily both had a glint in their eyes as a magnificent stag and a beautiful doe appeared where they had just stood. They transformed back and all the hate had disappeared from Remus' eyes.

"James. Lily, I'm so sorry." And all four adults embraced each other.

Harry looked on smiling. "Looks like the Marauders are all back together again."

"Harry, what about…" Hermione started.

"Pettigrew is no Marauder. He is a lying, little traitor and never deserved the title of a Marauder." Harry spat with venom in his voice.

When the adults had let go of each other, Sirius asked the obvious question. "How are you here?"

"You know about Whitelighters?" Sirius and Remus nodded. They had all been taught in their seventh year. "Well, me and Lily are both Whitelighters. Lily is Harry, Ron and Hermione's and I am yours, both of yours." Sirius and Remus looked confused. "Look, you're going to be taking on Voldemort soon, and we have to be there to guide you, as Lily will with the kids." They nodded, but suddenly Sirius looked confused.

"I thought that Whitelighters didn't age? You two have aged since, well, that Halloween."

"Yes, but there are certain types of Whitelighters who age until they have to go to their charges. And we are still allowed to use magic, not just our Whitelighters powers. Leo managed to get our wands from Godric's Hollow. Just need to practice a little and we'll be as good, maybe even better, as we were 16 years ago. Well hopefully better than 16 years ago." Lily said, with a little glint in her eye that Harry had never seen before.

"I'm just so glad that your back." Sirius told them. "So, do you want to know everything that happened between, well then, and now?"

"Sirius, you can talk about that night. We're not dead anymore, well technically we are, but we're here so people will think we're alive. And we know everything that has gone on. We were able to watch everything from up 'there'." James used the same motion as Leo sometimes did when he referred to the Whitelighters realm.

Sirius' face fell. "So you know about…"

"Azkaban. Yeah, but if its any consolation, we, meaning me, helped you escape. Well, kind of."

Sirius looked at him. "How?"

"Remember when the Weasleys won that prize draw?" Sirius nodded. "Well, before it happened, we changed all of the parchment to Arthur's name, so they would win and because we could see the possibilities up 'there', we knew that they would take a holiday and Ron would take Scabbers, or that lying little rat as we have grown accustomed to calling him, and you'd recognise him." James tried to explain, but seeing Sirius, and everyone else except Lily's faces looked confused, he went into a deeper explanation of what happened since they died.

"Oh, and I think you owe me a very big thank you for last year.. I saved you from falling in the veil too. So come on, suck up or I might go up there and reverse it." James winked and smiled.

Remus thought to himself that James was as full of himself as he had been all those years ago. Obviously Sirius thought the same thing because he gave Remus a look that just said what he had been thinking.

But then Sirius asked, "So you moved Lucius behind me?" James nodded. "Thank you, oh great and wondrous Prongs. I am not worthy." Sirius got down on his knees and started to mock hail him.

"I know, I don't know how you ever survived without me all these years." James said.

"Neither do I sometimes." Sirius looked uneasy as he remembered Azkaban. James could also see this and changed the subject swiftly.

"So what do you say we take a trip down to the ministry to prove the innocence of my best friend then?" Sirius' eyes filled with mischief again.

"I say that would be a great idea, Prongs. But how do we explain how you are suddenly alive again?"

"Well, we just go in there, and if they want to give me veritaserum, then I will more than willingly take it to prove the innocence of my best friend." James said. Harry could have sworn he saw a tear well up in his godfather's eyes as he pulled James into a manly hug. "Cummon, Padfoot are you getting soft in your old age? Or should I call you Snuffles?" James laughed at Sirius' face to his 'code' name. "Joke Padfoot, just a joke. Moony, would you like to come see the Minister's face when he sees me and Sirius?"

"Why I'd love to, Prongs." The glint of mischief returning to Remus' eyes as they were when they were in Hogwarts.

"Well then should we get going? Lils, are you coming?" James asked.

"No, I think I'll stay here with Harry, Hermione and Ron. Catch up on what I've missed. Just tell 'em about me." Lily said to her husband. He nodded and kissed her. James, Sirius and Remus walked out of the room to floo to the Ministry. James wasn't about to orb into a public place with a 'murderer'. Sirius was going to have to change form until they got the basics out of the way.

Lily turned to the teenagers. "So, I've seen it all from up there but now I want to hear about it from you. How did you all meet?"

Harry sighed. If she wanted to go through all of the details, it would take a while. "Well, I met Ron when I was trying to get to platform 9 and ¾, Mrs. Weasley told me and we got talking on the train. Hermione came in looking for Neville's toad but we weren't really friends with her until Halloween. There was this mountain troll that the defence teacher let in and we saved it from her." Harry told her.

"I remember when I tried to get onto the platform. I got some help from another first year though, but he got a little arrogant, well I say little but it was more annoyingly arrogant, on the train when he met up with his oldest friend, who was more arrogant." Lily smiled.

"Am I correct in guessing that was Dad and Sirius?" Harry said, grinning.

"Yes. We sat in the same compartment and Remus came in because everywhere else was full. And that's how they became friends. Although your father was arrogant, as well as Sirius for that matter, I stayed friends with Remus from that moment. And when James and I became prefects, I started to see a different side to him. And Halloween of our fifth year, he asked me out at the Halloween ball and, as they say, the rest is history."

"Did you really hate dad before you were prefects then?" Harry asked.

"Not hate as such, but I only saw a side of him that was a show off, big headed. But I didn't hate him." She considered some facts for a moment. "Well, not as much as those three hated Severus Snape and the whole of Slytherin. What's so funny?" Lily asked Harry, Hermione and Ron, who were all laughing.

"I think it tradition for all Gryffindors to hate Snape. I know everyone from our year does. And the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. And I know that everyone hates Slytherin." Harry told her. Lily smiled. She had missed so much, sure she had watched it, but nothing beat being there WITH your child.

"So what happened in your first year?" Lily asked them. They all sighed. This was going to be one hell of a long conversation.

* * *

**Ahh, now that they know that they're alive, how long before they get to witness an infamous James Potter and Lily Evans fight? Not long, considering who it is! Yayness, this is my longest chapter to date, I'm so happy happy happy now, lol! And remember, review, review, review! Well just one each at least?**


	7. Down At The Ministry

**So, chapter 7 already. Half way through My Parents, The Whitelighters. Hope you enjoy this chapter, its what happens at the Ministry, obviously.

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES ( Lol, I've been getting 3 reviews each chapter! Power of 3, yay! But why don't we make it more next chappie?) **

Lord Leon Towasoki - Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!

Isabella Rossellini - Aww, thank you! I was inspired by another fic that had James as Prue's twin and Lily as a Whitelighter, but I love the idea of both being Whitelighters. Hope this chapter was up quick enough for you!

Lycan Lamia - Clip was just the first name that popped into my head. A doe has hooves and hooves clip, wallah! I think it was about time Remus over reacted like that, although he was slightly off canon Remus, I think that it worked. Here's the ministry for ya!

* * *

REVIEW REPLIES ( Lol, I've been getting 3 reviews each chapter! Power of 3, yay! But why don't we make it more next chappie?) 

**Chapter 7: Down At The Ministry

* * *

**

_At the Ministry…_

Before they had flooed to the Ministry Atrium, Sirius had changed to his dog form, so not to have been stunned or even killed on sight, he was still a wanted criminal. The three friends fell out of the grate into the Atrium. Luckily, there was no one on guard so they proceeded towards the Minister's office. When they reached his receptionist, she was filing her nails.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a half bothered voice, only noticing them by the shadow they had cast over her desk. She was only 18, fresh out of Hogwarts with no where else to go as she hadn't got the qualifications to become an Auror.

"Yes, we're here to see Minister Fudge." James told her.

"I'm sorry, no one can see the Minister without…" She looked up and saw James Potter. She recognised his face. She screamed.

"You're dead! Oh My Merlin!" She screamed again and ran into the Minister's office.

"Well, that's one way to make an entrance, Prongs." Remus said with a grin.

"That's me, the king of entrances." He grinned back.

The Minister came out of the office with his receptionist, who ran past James, Remus and Sirius, tears down her face.

"What is all this about? Who are you and why do you have my receptionist in hysterics?" Fudge asked coming out of his office and gasped at the sight of James.

"James Potter. Just came to set some things straight, like the fact I am not dead." James grinned at Fudge's shocked face.

"Come into my office." James and Remus walked in but fudge stopped Sirius. "I'm sorry, but why did you bring this mutt?"

"Oh well you see, he has become quite attached to me, and when people try to separate him from me, well he tends to get slightly snappy." James winked at Sirius without Fudge seeing, who then growled and put his ears back. Fudge gave a very loud gulp.

"Very well." Sirius walked in and sat by James' feet. Fudge sat down at his desk. "So, who are you really? You can't be James Potter, the Potters died nearly 16 years ago. Next you'll be trying to tell me that Lily Potter is alive and well too."

James and Remus grinned to each other and Sirius gave them both a dog grin. "As a matter of fact minister, she is. She is currently with our son, Harry."

"How can you prove this?" Fudge asked.

"Well, if you would like to give me some veritaserum to prove all of this, then I would gladly take it." James asked brightly.

Fudge thought for a moment then waved his wand and a vial appeared on his desk. "Just a few drops will suffice." He said as Remus administered the veritaserum. He let one drop of the potion fall into James' mouth. His eyes slowly became unfocused and his face blank. And then the questioning began.

"What is your full name?"

"James Harold Potter." He replied in a monotone voice.

"When were you born?"

"25th December 1968."

"Who were your parents?" Fudge asked him.

"Harold Brian Potter and Susan Kimberley Potter."

"When did you die?"

"31st October 1990."

"How did you die?" Remus tensed up. Despite his friend sitting right next to him, he was still uneasy about hearing how he died. Sirius licked his hand, he hated seeing his friend like that.

"My wife and I were both subjected to the Cruciatus before the Killing curse."

"How exactly are you back, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know how we are back." Remus looked at him, and seeing James wink at him he guessed that most of the veritaserum had worn off or James had fought it off, so he could now tell a small lie.

Who was your secret keeper?" Fudge asked, hoping to catch him out.

"Peter Pettigrew."

"Ha, you're wrong. Sirius Black was the Potter's secret keeper." Fudge said gleefully.

"No, we switched at the last moment. It was a ploy as Sirius would have been an obvious choice."

Fudge's face fell. He had been proven wrong on two accounts. "So Black has been innocent all these years?"

"Yes. You kept an innocent man in Azkaban for 12 years. And kept him on the run for 4 years." Remus told him, before quickly adding, "And Peter Pettigrew is still alive. I saw him running with the Death Eaters at the Quidditch World Cup 3 years ago." Remus lied. He knew he wasn't there, but he couldn't tell him how he actually knew.

Fudge now looked as if he was a fish out of water, opening and shutting his mouth. "Very well."

"So is Sirius now freed?" James asked blinking a lot, the effects of the veritaserum now completely worn off.

"Yes, I guess the charges against Mr. Black will have to be removed and a nation-wide hunt for Mr. Pettigrew."

"There's something you should know about him as well. He is a rat animagus. He, erm, became one in his fifth year, well he told us that." Remus added. James and Sirius both looked grateful that he had not mentioned their becoming animagi. Fudge's eyes widened.

"Pettigrew became an illegal animagus while he was still in school? He has more power than I imagined. But none the less, we shall post that with the bulletin. Is that all, gentlemen." Sirius growled and bared his teeth. "And, erm, dog."

James and Remus stood up. "Yes, that is it, Minister. Now if you will excuse us, my wife and son are awaiting our return. Come on Snuffles." The three Marauders walked out of the office, now officially innocent and not dead.

* * *

**Sorry its not longer, its just a chapter to tell you what happened at the Ministry. Woo, Sirius is free and that rat will be getting what should have come to him 16 years ago, I love writing my stories! I always get what I want! Now, if only I could find a way to get myself in there and marry my favourite characters... lol!**


	8. Beginnings Of A Lily and James Fight

**Well, 8 chapters down, 6 to go. Hope you like this chapter, I had fun writing it! And remember, review please!

* * *

Review Replies (yay lots of reviews!) **

Lycan Lamia - Yeah, I bet lumpy old Fudge would taste a bit yucky! Ginny's coming soon, and hold your horses about the couples, I'm a huge Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione shipper so I'll get it there somehow, maybe not in this story, but maybe the next in the series...

Isabella Rossellini - I tried my hardest to make it longer, but I thought I would just leave it at that instead of making it tedious. And please don't threaten me with knives, it scares me :(

lovly elley - Thank you, hope you like this chapter!

jabarber69 - Don't say that about my lovely Sirius! And for the record, Sirius is good, loyal, pureblood and British so he could do what ever he wanted, but I have plans for our Mr. Black, involving a Charmed One maybe...

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Thank you. I hope this was a quick enough update, lol!

Fury of a Dragons Heart - SIRIUS DIDN'T DIE, HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT? He just, um, can't get back through? Yeah, that will work and keep my hopes up for a non existant return in the canon books. Sorry for the hyperness, don't know why I'm like that today, lol! Pettigrew should die, but I can't exactly say 'And that afternoon they found out Peter Pettigrew commited suicide' cos that just isn't me. I already have the fate of Pettigrew all planned out. And please keep reminding me about the story, I love hearing praise about it, not that I'm big headed or anything...

Review Replies (yay lots of reviews!) Review Replies (yay lots of reviews!)

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Beginnings of a Lily/James Fight

* * *

**

_Grimmauld Place…_

"You fought a basilisk on your own? In the Chamber of Secrets? Dear Merlin." Lily remembered Harry saying something when she was watching him, but as it was classed as the Underworld, and the Window to Earth was just to Earth, she couldn't watch what went on down there.

"Yeah, he saved my sister, Ginny too." Ron said.

"Amazing." Lily murmured. Never would she have imagined that her little boy would turn out as powerful as he did. She saw him duelling Voldemort in his fourth year, and again in the Department of Mysteries. He was so powerful, and she was prouder than any parent in the world. "What about your 3rd year? With Remus as your defence teacher?" Lily asked.

"He was the best teacher that we had. None of the Gryffindors wanted him to go, but because of Malfoy he had to resign." Harry told her.

"I always thought of all of the Marauders, Remus was the most likely to become a professor, him being the most sensible." Lily said, only to hear two cries of 'Hey!' from the living room door. They looked around to see Sirius and James looking mock hurt and Remus smirking.

"How can you think that we weren't as sensible as Remus?" Sirius said.

"Because you're you, Sirius." Lily told him and everyone else started laughing.

"I resent that. James was more irresponsible than me." Sirius tried to defend himself, but at this comment the laughing became a lot harder.

"I'm sorry Padfoot, but I was a saint compared to you." James said during laughs. At this point Sirius started on the laughing. "What?" James asked.

"James Potter, a saint, what is the world coming too?" Sirius and Lily said at the same time. When the laughter had died down, Lily asked the question they all wanted to hear the answer for. "How did it go at the Ministry?"

Sirius opened his arms wide. "You are now looking at a completely innocent Sirius Black."

"Sirius, that's great!" Harry ran over to him and hugged him. Ron and Hermione followed, they both had the same relationship with him as Harry did.

Lily got up and hugged as well. "Congratulations Sirius. You deserve to be free."

"Thanks Lils. Now I proclaim we have a party, for two reasons. One, for me being announced innocent and two, for you guys being back." Everyone agreed and started to get a party arranged for the following night.

Over the next few hours, more stories were exchanged about Harry's life at Hogwarts and some of the Marauder's adventures. Lily tried to discourage them from telling them because she didn't want Harry, Ron and Hermione to become the second generation Marauders. James came back with that they were just stories and so started an infamous James Potter and Lily Evans-Potter fight. **(A/N: Maybe I'll do a one shot of the fight, since I'm not putting details in this story.)**

"Back on Earth for 6 hours and their already at it." Remus shook his head with a smile.

"Maybe we should have some fun with them." Sirius said, getting his wand out and spraying them with freezing cold water. Lily gave him a glare.

"Sirius Lee Black, you are so going to pay for that!" She screamed and picked up her wand. She pointed it at him and muttered a spell. Bright silver light flew out of the wand and hit Sirius. Suddenly, everyone else started laughing at him.

"What did you do?" Sirius asked, gritting his teeth.

James conjured a mirror and gave it to him. He looked into it and gasped. Lily had turned his hair Slytherin green and silver. "LILY! WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled. Lily stopped laughing and smiled sweetly at him.

"If you want it gone, then you have to say the magic words." She said in a sing song voice.

"What mag… oh no. not the ones from school?" Lily nodded and batted her eyelids. "Don't make me say them in front of this lot. Please?"

"Say the words and your hair will be back to normal."

"Fine." Sirius said grumpily. "Lily is… …witch…wide world… …how… lived…her." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry what was that again." She said, cupping her ear to him and smiling sweetly.

"Ok. Lily is the most fabulous, gorgeous and smartest witch in the whole wide world and I don't know how I ever lived without her." Harry, Ron and Hermione burst out laughing once more as Sirius' hair changed back to its normal black colour. He shook it to give it the messy-ish look he usually had.

"That's what gets rid of your green and silver hair. How did you remember them?" Harry asked.

"She cursed him enough with it; he memorized it during our fourth year." James said.

"Yeah, well your one to talk Prongs. She cursed you with it too. But with different words. What were they again?" Sirius said, looking over-dramatically thoughtful.

"I, James Harold Potter, will never ever ask the beautiful and talented Lily Evans out again. Swear on my life." James sighed. "Didn't stop me though."

"No, you were always bloody persistent." Lily looked over at him.

"Lily Potter swore? No way, where's the real Lily?" Sirius joked. Lily raised her wand again.

"Right here, unless you want green and silver hair for the party." Sirius shook his head and she lowered her wand. "And you try spending nearly 16 years with those damn Elders. They could make a nun swear."

"Yeah, they are such pessimists too." James waved his arms and mocked. "The world is going end, the apocalypse is nearing. We're all here so obviously the Charmed Ones stopped it."

"James that was 6 years ago. Leave it be." Lily told her husband.

"No, what happened?" Harry asked, eager to find out what his parents had been doing up there and the things they had learnt. Lily sighed.

"You started him off; you can tell it on your own." She said to her husband.

"But Lil-leee…" James whined, but Lily stopped him.

"Fine, I will tell it with you. It started like this…"

* * *

**Lily Potter swore? Alert the papers! Call the news channels! Or you could just review or something, please? And who likes Sirius's middle name? Sirius-lee, Seriously, get it? Lol, my mind is all crazy today, forgive it please.**


	9. What The Prophet Had To Say

**A big thank you to all my reviewers. Your all so great! And a huge thank you to Lycan Lamia, who has reviewed all of my chapters and given some lovely reviews! Thank you so much Danyella!

* * *

Review Replies **

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - I didn't know I put so much drama in it! I hope I'm putting enough in for you! And I hope you like this chapter!

Lycan Lamia - Of course you can write one. I'll make it an official challenge at the end of this chapter. And hold your bloody horses about Ginny! She's coming, she's coming!

jabarber69 - Yes, Sirius is innocent in the eyes of the law, but to those who know him well and best, well that's a different story... I'm not saying if a Charmed One WILL get together with Sirius, but it may happen. And by the end of this 20 story series, all currently single Charmed Ones will have someone, either engaged or married. And about your Sirius/Phoebe/Paige idea, that is EEWWW! SICK MUCH!

lovly elley - Thank you so much for the review, hope you like this next chapter!

Isabella Rossellini - I'm happy that your happy! And Lily isn't evil, Sirius just used to piss her off a lot and she just so happened to remember the spell she used to use. But it's not that bad, compared to some other curses or hexes I could have had her use, you know. And I'm quite scared of your really really big guns in your hands, please put them down or I might be too scared to update this story!

Delilah Evans - Glad it made you laugh. Yeah, I love Sirius's line to break it, I was thinking about what to have then it jsut popped into my head, made me laugh and I had to have it. And Harry wanted to know about the apocolypse (sp?) and how the Charmed Ones stopped it, sorry if I confused you a bit with that!

Review Replies Review Replies Review Replies Review Replies Review Replies Review Replies

* * *

**Chapter 9: What The Prophet Has To Say

* * *

**

_The Next Day…_

Harry looked around at the guests in Grimmauld Place. It was basically the Order, the Weasleys, the Lovegoods, the Longbottoms and Hermione but it was the best party he had been at ever. He had already had a celebration that day, when the Daily Prophet came proclaiming the headlines, POTTERS ALIVE! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETER PETTIGREW REAL TRAITIOR AND STILL ALIVE!

* * *

_Earlier That Day…_

Harry woke up to screams of happiness. He shoved his pillow over his head and wondered how long before Sirius came to get him. He didn't have to wait long because 10 seconds later, a black dog jumped on his bed and started licking his face.

"Sirius! Get off me!" He shoved the animagus away, who turned back into human.

"I'M FREE! I'M FREE, I'M FREE, I'M FREE…" Sirius shouted.

"Ok, I get the point. Now get out while I get dressed or I'll hex from here to next week." Sirius turned back into a dog, licked his face once more and ran out of the room, barking like mad. Harry wiped the dog saliva from his face and started to get dressed.

10 minutes later, Harry was walking downstairs. He instantly regretted it as when he walked into the kitchen, he saw Sirius, Remus and his father dancing in a circle. Sirius was still shouting and James was joining in now. Harry raised his eyebrows at them as he sat next to his mother.

"How long have they been like this?" He asked as he buttered some toast.

"Well we got the Prophet about 15, 20 minutes ago, so since then basically." Lily watched them, thinking back to When James proposed to her. James had woken everyone up in England with his shouting, or near enough. "They should get bored in about 10 minutes."

"Sirius seems to be enjoying himself." Harry laughed as he watched his godfather prance around like a lunatic. James and Remus had joined in more, all of them acting like hyper 5 year olds. "Ok, seeing Remus acting like when he always seemed the more sensible is really weird."

"Harry, one thing you have to learn about the Marauders is that they haven't and never will grow up. That is a fact." Lily sighed. Harry smiled and stated to read the article.

_POTTERS ALIVE! SIRIUS BLACK INNOCENT! PETER PETTIGREW REAL TRAITIOR AND STILL ALIVE!_

_It was discovered last night that James and Lily Potter, believed to be dead, are in fact still alive. James Potter, now 37, came into the Ministry to proclaim himself alive with lifelong friend Remus Lupin, also 37. During his interview to determine he was really Potter, he told the Minister that Sirius Black, the mass murderer who broke out of Azkaban 4 years ago, was not in fact the Potter's secret keeper. In fact, it was Peter Pettigrew, who was a rat. _

_He is still alive, according to Lupin, who told the Minister that he was seen amongst the Death Eaters when they attacked on the Quidditch World Cup 3 years ago. Sirius Black has now been cleared of all charges against him, including the murders of 13 muggles. There will be a nationwide hunt for Pettigrew, who is an unregistered rat animagus, so be wary of any rats you encounter._

Harry didn't finish it but he looked up at Lily, grinning. Lily looked at him, then the grown men, still prancing around. "Ok this is getting old waaytoo quick." She got her wand out and pointed it at the Marauders. She muttered a spell and a blast of white-yellow light hit the three grown men.

Suddenly, silence engulfed the room. They stopped dancing and glared at Lily. James and Sirius tried to shout something at her, but just looked like mimes.

"I'm sorry James, what was that again?" Lily asked sweetly, batting her eyes.

James stuck his tongue out at her then grabbed her, orbing her away. All that could be heard was the dying cry of 'JAMES HAROLD POTTER!' Remus and Sirius cracked into laughter, but still couldn't be heard. Harry, trying to keep a straight face but failing, took the spell off and the three of them were laughing together.

"Come on Harry, join us." Sirius shouted and pulled him into a dance. Harry, who still had his wandin his hand, got an idea. He said a fewmuttered words andbanished Sirius away before he made Harry dance. Remus raised his eyebrows and gave a small laugh, which may have contained the slightest bit of nervousness.

"Where did you send him?" He asked as Harry was putting his wand away.

"You'll find out in a few minutes," was all he got in response from a grinning Harry Potter. Harry sat down and ate the rest of his breakfast with just Remus asking where he sent Sirius, but Harry wouldn't budge. Within 5 minutes, doors could be heard to be opening and slamming, until the kitchen doors opened to reveal a soaking wet Sirius Black. Harry had banished him outside where it was quite heavily raining. Remus stopped himself from laughing out loud, just about. Harry, however, looked quite innocent when he said, "So Sirius, how was your swim?"

"You just wait until I tell your bloody parents about this Harry James Potter!" He yelled at him. "James, Lily, get your Whitelighter arses DOWN HERE NOW!"

Two seconds later, Lily and James orbed in, mid kiss.

"Argh, my eyes! I'm scarred for life!" Harry pretended to scratch out his eyes. His parents parted.

"You wanna watch your self, don't you?" James said with a hint of laughter in his voice. He looked at Sirius. "Uh, why are you soaking wet Padfoot?"

"I am bloody soaking wet because of your bloody son." Sirius glared at Harry, who smiled innocently.

"Well, maybe we should scar him some more as punishment." James pulled a giggling Lily back into a full blown kiss.

Harry walked out of the room, murmuring something about 'sick' and 'should be illegal'.

"Hmm, Harry's punishments are a lot of fun." Lily murmured when they parted.

"Yeah, but they don't have to just be punishments for Harry you know." James kissed again and they orbed out.

* * *

**What do you think? Only 5 more chapters to go, then you get to enjoy my next creation 'Harry Potter and the Last Battle'. It's a working process, I have already started it, so get your alerts on.

* * *

CHALLENGE **

In chapter 8 of _My Parents, The Whitelighters_, I mentioned about writing a one shot about the fight. Well, after a suggestion from Lycan Lamia, I have decided to make this a challenge. Here are the rules:

1. The title must be 'The Infamous James Potter and Lily Evans Fight'.

2. It must be started with talk of a Marauder prank, you can flashback to whatever prank it is if you want.

3. The last line of the story must be: _"Back on Earth for 6 hours and their already at it." Remus shook his head with a smile._ This is so that it could tie into chapter 8 of MPTW if it was to go there. (Anyone actually get what I mean by this? Didn't think so, lol!)

4. It can be either a one shot or multi-chapter, you decide how large your imagination is.

Other than that, let your imagination run wild! And please email me with the URL of the story so I can add it to either my favourite stories or my C2, depending on how good I think it is. Good Luck!


	10. In Which Harry Tricks Sirius

**Well, I can't believe that there are only 4 chapters left. It's gone so fast, lol! Thank you to all my reviewers, your all so great! And sorry I left it a bit longer between this update, I couldn't get my internet access :( but now I have it back :) but I'm going on holiday for a week on Saturday, so my last update before the following sunday will be saturday morning. Now, on with the story before I start rambling again!

* * *

Review Replies**

Lycan Lamia - Ok ok, you finally have your wish. Ginny IS in this chapter, so please stop with the threatening already! AndI would care if Will and Jack came to get me, except I'd probably be drooling, lol! I know what you mean about dead man's chest, I had the same reaction!

lovly elley - Well, maybe you could do it when you finish your story? I read that, its really good so far! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Well, I hope I'm keeping up the good work. Only 4 chapters left after this one though.

Fury of a Dragons Heart - Glad you thoughtthat chapter was funny. Pettigrew deserves much worse, maybe torture for a year, then stomped on by a big foot? And Sirius got mad because his godson sent him into a thunderstorm and made him walk back soaking wet. Come on, wouldn't you get angry if you were sent out in the rain? I know I would, but then I'm just really crazy anyway, lol!

Isabella Rossellini - Yeah I updated, yayness for me! I'll be updating once a day now, but i think I'm going to leave a gap for the final chapter, that's if you threaten me with the big hoorible things that could hurt me and my stories!

* * *

**Chapter 10: In Which Harry Tricks Sirius

* * *

**

_Back To Normal Time…_

Harry watched the guests talking to Lily and James. They were only going to tell the Weasley's, minus Percy, and Tonks that they were Whitelighters. Ginny had been told already as she came over earlier to talk with Harry. Harry walked over to where James and Ron were talking.

"No need to let more people know than necessary." James said.

"Yeah, plus Percy is being a jerk, siding with Fudge and the Ministry about You-Know-Who. He even told me to stop being friends with Harry because he would corrupt me or something." Ron said.

"Ron, when are you gonna start calling him Voldemort?" Harry asked as Ron only slightly flinched at the name. "Well, that's better than usual."

"Shut up Harry." Ron said.

"Sorry." Harry said.

Hermione came over with Ginny in tow. "Hi Harry, Ron, Mr. Potter."

"Call me James. Mr. Potter makes me sound so old." James grinned. "And who is this stunning young lady?"

"This is Ginny Weasley, dad." Harry introduced the redhead, who smiled and blushed slightly after being called 'stunning'.

"A Weasley girl? Never thought there would be such a thing. Pleased to meet you."

"Same here, James. I'm happy that Harry has got you and your wife back." Ginny smiled shyly.

"Well, I'm going to go find Mrs. Potter and introduce Ginny. Bye" Hermione linked arms with Ginny and they walked into the crowd.

James nudged Harry. "You like her, don't you?" Harry blushed.

"No. She's just a friend."

"Harry, you can't fool me. Potter men always have had a thing for red heads." Ron started snickering and Harry blushed even more.

"And Ron, you can see that you and Hermione are meant to be together." Now it was Ron's turn to blush. Harry smirked.

"I think everyone but themselves knew that dad." Harry grinned at Ron. "I've been wondering when they're gonna get together. And betting with Ginny, Fred and George."

"WHAT?" Ron stared open mouthed at his friend.

"It's no big deal. Fred and George have already lost and I said before the end of our last year. Ginny said before your 20. And I know you're doing the same thing with Fred and George because they told us."

"Yeah, but that's different. They're my brothers."

"Yeah, but your betting when your sister is going to get with me, that's just as bad." Harry told him.

Sirius and Remus came over and watched with James as the two friends argued.

"Just like us aren't they?" Sirius told James.

"Yeah, except I remember ours were more to do with pranks than bets."

"There was that one bet you argued for over a month about." Remus cut in.

"Oh yeah, I never did get that money Padfoot." James put his hand out.

"Oh look, I think Lily wants to talk to me. Bye." Sirius ran into a crowd.

"Mangy mutt." James muttered.

"Excuse me, but I think you'll remember that I'm a mutt too." Remus said.

"That's different. You don't go back on bets. That mutt does."

"Have you always been like this, dad?" Harry asked, he and Ron had stopped arguing to what the elder men.

James sighed. "Pretty much. He always go back on bets he loses. He's so pathetic in that sense."

"What is more pathetic, James Harold Potter is that you still remember that bet and are demanding the money." Lily appeared behind James.

"He reminded me." He pointed at Remus, who held his hands up in defence.

"Hey, don't get me involved in any of this. You brought it on your self Prongs." He said with a wolfish grin.

"Is everyone out to get me or something?" James asked.

"Yes they are, sweetie." Lily kissed him on the cheek. "But I have to love you anyway."

"No you love me because I'm talented, handsome, a great Quidditch player…"

"And not big-headed or self centred at all." Lily finished for him.

James frowned at her. "That's not what I was going to say."

"Well, I just finished with the truth. Although, you aren't as bad as you were back in Hogwarts."

"Sirius was worse than me."

"No I bloody wasn't." Sirius had returned and was using Lily as a human shield. Well, human shield it wasn't. He was half crouching behind her, his hands on her shoulders.

"Get out from behind my wife Padfoot. You look stupid."

"No change there." Harry muttered to Ron with a grin, who grinned as well. Remus' wolf senses kicked in and he also heard this comment.

"Wouldn't let him hear that Harry." He whispered to him. "He'll pounce on you as Padfoot."

"Scared much?" Harry said back. He had fought of his godfather plenty of times before.

"Well, if you're not scared then maybe I should tell Sirius what you said." Remus said, just loud enough for him to hear.

"What who said Moony?" Sirius asked.

Remus smirked at Harry. "Harry saying that you look stupid all the time."

Sirius looked mock hurt. "Harry, my only godson, how could you?"

"You know I was joking Sirius." Harry grinned, but was slowly backing away, towards the crowd.

"Oh no, you're not getting away from me that easily squirt." Harry ran off with Sirius hot on his tail. He chased him through out the house but managed to lose him when he ran up the stairs into one of the many rooms. He used a spell to make one of the ajar doors close and as Sirius pounced in, he locked the door behind him.

"HARRY! OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Sirius hollered from the other side. Harry murmured an advanced locking spell for Aurors use only, which stopped apparation as well. "Harry I mean it, open this door before I count to 5 and I won't kill you. Instead, I'll just beat you to a bloody pulp. 1, 2, 3…" But the rest Harry did not hear as he left to go rejoin his parents and friends. As he was about to walk back into the hall, His father walked outside and bumped into him.

"Where you going dad? Have you seen Sirius?" He asked, playing the innocent one.

"No, I was just going to find him." His father apparently believed him.

"Ok, just let me know when he's going to come back. I like my limbs where they are." His father smiled and Harry walked back into the hall. James orbed out when he closed the doors.

Harry walked over to Ginny and Hermione. "Hey Harry, why were you running around the room just now?" Ginny asked.

"I kind of insulted Sirius and now he wants to kill me." Harry told them. "But he chased me upstairs and I locked him in one of the rooms. Dad's just gone off to find him."

"And I think he did, quick hide behind us." Hermione pushed him behind them as Sirius and James re-entered the room. They walked over to Ron and the Weasleys first, then to Lily and Remus. Harry used this time to quickly hide under the table they were stood behind. 'Just in time too.' He thought as Sirius made his way over the Hermione and Ginny, who were drinking their butterbeers.

"Have either of you seen my soon-to-be-dead godson?" He asked.

"No, not since we came over we haven't Sirius. Why, what did he do?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Never bloody mind." He stalked off to another group.

"Thanks for that." Harry climbed out from out from under the table.

For the rest of the night, Harry basically hid from Sirius. When he eventually found him, he only hexed him once, which Lily removed before anyone else saw Sirius had turned him into a girl. Then came the hardest part; telling the chosen people about the new Whitelighters.

* * *

**Well, what will they say? I have always hated Percy, he was such a suck-up, I hope he gets killed in the seventh book, I really do (I know I'm kinda mean, but the guy told Ron not to be Harry's friend, he is such a fuckwit!)**


	11. Telling McGonagall, Weasley's and Tonks

**11 down, 3 to go. Hope you enjoy this chapter, it shows James and Lily's powers off.

* * *

Review Replies **

lovly elley - aww, your so nice! im gonna continue it until the series end anyway, so be happy, lol!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - im doing a 20 part series so there will 19 sequels! and as for a harry/ginny relationship into marrige? well, my lips are sealed, for the moment... but ill only say that i am a harry/ginny shipper.

Lycan Lamia - well, another same day update, hope you enjoy it, its one of my favourites so far! and please dont come to my house and threaten me with butcher knives, its not friendly and i thought i was ur friend! (pulls the puppy dog eyes)

* * *

Review Replies 

**Chapter 11: Telling McGonagall, Weasleys And Tonks

* * *

**

_At Grimmauld Place…_

"Thank you all for staying. As you know, we have something to tell you, something that concerns our return and something that you can't tell anyone else." James told the small group collected in the living room. Everyone else had left 30 minutes ago. The only people left who didn't know were Arthur, Molly, Charlie, Bill, George and Fred Weasley and Tonks (who Charlie was currently dating and had been for a year or so). Ron, Harry and Hermione advised James and Lily against telling Percy because he was in Ron's words, 'He's running to the wrong side with a pathetic loser'. "And Minnie, we need you to get in contact with Albus and tell him." James winked at her.

"James, you know better than to call me Minnie." Minerva told him. James just shrugged. "James Potter, you were, are and will always be like that, you are impossible."

"Actually, that's me." Sirius winked at her. McGonagall gave a long sigh.

"Getting back onto this subject. We need you to promise not to tell anyone. We need your word." Lily said to them. One by one, they each promised not to tell another soul without their permission. Fred and George looked confused.

"But how come-" Fred said.

"You haven't got-" George said.

"Ron, Ginny or Hermione-"

"To promise this?"

"We found out yesterday, Ron and I, and we told Ginny this afternoon. We all promised when we found out." Hermione explained.

"So what-"

"Is this-"

"News then?" They finished together.

James and Lily looked at each other, then to Remus and Sirius as if to say 'Help us explain'. The look they received was like 'do it yourself, like we know'.

"It all started that Halloween. When we died, we found ourselves in a bright place. We were greeted by someone called Leo who told us that we were being given another chance. When we asked how, he told us that we had a chance at being Whitelighters." Gasps from Molly and Tonks were heard, but James continued on. "We were told that our sacrifices for Harry earned us enough credit to become Whitelighters. But we were also told that we weren't to get any charges for years, so we had to remain up 'there,'" James used a nod upwards to indicate it, "until our charges found us. Which they did. Yesterday. About 5pm." James gave the obvious hints to the Weasley's, hoping they would get the hint.

"Wait James." Arthur stopped him. "Are you trying to tell me that Harry is one of your charges?"

"That's exactly it Arthur." Lily said. "He's mine more specifically, with two others as mine and two others for James. All of whom are in this room right now."

"Ron, Hermione, Sirius and Remus." Tonks said, putting two and two together. Lily and James nodded.

"Got it in one Tonks. The kids are Lily's and Remus and Sirius are my charges." James explained.

"But wait-" Fred said.

"How come-" George continued.

"They get-"

"Whitelighters-"

"And we-"

"Don't." They finished together.

"Because we were told by Leo that because Harry has to defeat Voldemort (The Weasley's, minus Ginny, all flinched at this) and Ron, Hermione, Remus and Sirius has to help him train, so they thought that they would give them all a Whitelighter." Lily said. "And we have to help as well. We got our wands back from Leo."

"Who is this Leo you keep mentioning?" Molly asked.

"The Whitelighter who greeted us. We've kept his friendship throughout the years and he's the Charmed Ones Whitelighter."

"The Charmed Ones? Wow, that's a lot of power." Charlie said.

"Yeah, pretty amazed by wands too." Harry told them with a grin.

"You've met the Charmed Ones?" Bill asked, amazed.

"Yesterday. They were gonna summon mum and dad, but then it didn't work, then Leo orbed back in and they orbed in just after him." Harry explained. It was the happiest moment in his life, he had kept re-playing it over and over in his mind.

"Wait, yesterday? Did you go alone?" Molly asked. Her answer was Harry, Ron and Hermione's guilty faces. "So you lied to us? You went all the way to San Francisco instead of Diagon Alley? That is over 4000 miles away! Anything could have happened to you three! You could have come out the wrong fireplace! You could have even died!" Molly screeched.

"Sorry mum, but Harry really wanted to see his parents." Ron said, his ears going pink.

"It's true, they weren't sure about going, but I really wanted to go and they wouldn't have let me go alone." Harry covered for them. Molly looked like she was going to yell at them again, but Remus got in before she could talk.

"Molly, they are fine now. They just proved their friendship with Harry more. They were willing to go that far to help Harry with something they didn't even know would work." Molly's expression softened when she too realised this.

"Sorry. I guess it's just so far away, I fear for your wellbeing all the time you know."

"So what about Ginny?" George asked.

"How does she know?" Fred finished.

"Ok, that's creepy how you do that." Harry said.

"I totally agree with Harry. Guess it's a twin thing. Anyway, we told her earlier today when she came over with Ron and me to get our overnight things ready."

Ginny nodded. "Ron wanted to tell me at home, but Hermione said to let Harry explain because it concerned him more."

Bill shrugged. "Makes sense. So what powers does a Whitelighter actually have?"

"Orbing, healing, glamouring and hovering. They're the basic four you receive." Lily told the small group.

"Can you show us?" The twins chorused.

"Sure." James grabbed their hands and orbed out, which made the Weasley's (minus Ron and Ginny) and Tonks jump.

"Whoa! That's kinda weird." Charlie said.

"Think that's weird, do ya? Watch this." Lily grabbed Harry's hand and orbed out. Within 5 seconds, two people orbed back in but one of them wasn't Lily. There were two Harry's in the room.

"Ok, that is so much weirder. Which one is the real Harry?" Bill said.

"I am." They both said.

"Hey, mum! That's creepy." One of them said. The other smirked and orbed in and out but this time as Lily **(A/N: You know when they are using Leo as practice for Belthazor in season 3 of Charmed, she does what he does to turn back into himself)** and still smirking.

"Can you get through anti-apparation barriers with that?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?" Lily smiled.

"I'll say, I'd kill for something like that. Well maybe not literally." Tonks smiled. "So, it's basically apparation with a pretty light show?"

Yeah, I guess. And you can't get splinched." James orbed back in the room with the twins.

"Wicked." They both chorused.

"Yeah it is." Harry said. "That is so much cooler than apparating."

"So what is hovering?" Bill asked.

"Exactly what it says on the tin, to use a muggle saying." Lily was lifted around 3 feet off of the ground. She came back down a few seconds later.

"Isn't that basically levitation?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, but for some reason, the Elders call it hovering." James said. "Idiots anyway."

"Not a fan of them are you?" Bill said with a grin.

"No, they are such pessimists." James said, repeating the comment he made yesterday.

"And healing?" Charlie asked.

"Any volunteers to be part of this?" James asked. "No? Ok, Harry come here." Harry had seen this power last night so he knew what was going to happen. "I'm just going to cast a small cutting spell on your hand, ok?" Harry nodded as James got his wand ready. Harry felt a sting of pain on his hand.

"What did you do that to the poor boy for?" Molly cried, but Lily stopped her getting up. James put his hand over Harry's and a warm glow came from it. When it stopped and he removed his hand, Harry's hand was as it was before.

"This power can heal any injury, basically, but we can't heal the dead." Lily explained.

"Wait, I'm confused. If you only have 4 powers, none of which are invisibility, how did you have that power yesterday?" Sirius asked. They hadn't got around to discussing their powers last night, they had just caught up with everything that had happened in 16 years.

"The invisibility is classed as glamouring. Kind of like bending light around your body so you blend in with your surroundings."

"That's strange. How you bend light around the body." Ron said. He hadn't known how it worked.

"Oh, it's like in Fantastic 4, one of them could turn invisible by bending light around her body." Hermione said.

"What's Fantastic 4?" Ron asked.

"A muggle film. These 5 people go into space and there is this radiation storm and they all get powers. One of them is evil though and the other 4 have to fight him. I took Ginny to see it last year in the summer holiday." Hermione said.

"Oh yeah, Johnny was really hot." Ginny smiled.

"Ginny!" Molly said.

"He was! He was called the Human Torch and he could cover himself in fire." Everyone started laughing at the misunderstanding.

"Could have made it obvious what you were talking about, Gin." Hermione said, still laughing.

* * *

**Omg, whoever has seen Fantastic 4, how fit is Johnny? I was going to say hot, but he is the human torch after all so that answer would have been yes, oops rambling again, lol! One of my annoying traits, but some people love me for it, like my bestest mates in the whole wide world!**


	12. Planning Father Son Pranks and Getting C

**Part two of the last chapter. I like this chapter, father-son pranks. Ahh, to be a Marauder… Or to be married to one at least!**

**Disclaimer: I own the plot and story but I don't own any of the characters. But I'd let James, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, (good) Draco, Leo, Chris or Wyatt own me! Any will do, but only if Chris is there somewhere, Chris is my guy!

* * *

Review Replies**

Lycan Lamia - Glad I made you laugh! You can have Jack, Will is all mine... After my lovely Christopher Halliwell of course! Lol! And I'm the orignal rambling witch, so you can be my sidekick!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - Not to be rude, but how can you not have watched Charmed? I command you to go watch all 8 seasons! Well, you don't have too, I'm so crazy it's like 10:30 and I haven't had breakfast yet, lol! Glad you like the chapter and story, more stories to come!

Alyssa sky Black - I Love your name! Glad you like it, and I'll keep writing if people keep reading and reviewing! Well, I'll keep writing any way!

lovly elley - Glad you enjoyed it, hope you like this chapter! It's the second part of the last one.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Planning Father-Son Pranks And Getting Caught

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

"_Oh, it's like in Fantastic 4, one of them turn invisible by bending light around her body." Hermione said._

"_What's Fantastic 4?" Ron asked._

"_A muggle film. These 5 people go into space and there is this radiation storm and they all get powers. One of them is evil though and the other 4 have to fight him. I took Ginny to see it last year in the summer holiday." Hermione said._

"_Oh yeah, Johnny was really hot." Ginny smiled._

"_Ginny!" Molly said._

"_He was! He was called the Human Torch and he could cover himself in fire." Everyone started laughing at the misunderstanding._

"_Could have made it obvious what you were talking about, Gin." Hermione said, still laughing.

* * *

_

_Still at Grimmauld Place…_

"So what about your jobs? Are you going to go back to them?" Tonks asked.

"Well, I was a healer, and I might go back to that. I would have to take the test again, but I'm sure I would pass. And I could use my power to help my patients."

"Yes. I miss the excitement really. When I was an Auror, I used to be on missions every week. It was great, being in the field. But my partner made it even more fun." James grinned at Sirius.

"I admit it. I am the king of fun." Sirius bowed to everyone, that made the younger members snicker.

"Right Sirius, but aren't you getting too old for being fun?" Harry said.

"Hey, I'm 4 months older than him? What are you trying to say about me?" James asked.

"Err, I, err…" Harry started. "No comment."

"That's it squirt. You're coming with me." James grabbed him and orbed out of the room.

"Wonder where he took him?" Ron asked. His answer was a couple of shrugs.

* * *

_In The Attic of Grimmauld Place…_

James orbed in, still holding Harry's arm. "Right Harry. We're going to play a little prank on the rest of the group." Harry grinned.

"What did you have in mind dad?"

"Now that's my son. Getting involved in pranks. It makes me so proud." He pretended to wipe away a tear.

"Shut up dad and tell me the plan."

"Ok. You know about glamouring yes?" Harry nodded. "Well, did you know we can glamour other people?" Harry's grin grew bigger. "So, I turn into you, and you turn into me."

"Do I get your powers as well?"

"No. my powers stay with me, in any form."

"Oh well. Worth a try."

"So, you ready?" Harry nodded. James waved his hand at him and he felt his features change. He looked around for a mirror and when he found a full length one, he saw he didn't look too different. He was slightly taller and his eyes had changed to hazel. His nose was longer and hair slightly shorter. He looked for his scar and found it was still there. He turned back to James and saw himself. He grinned. Harry looked for the scar but found it missing. "Scar's missing dad." His voice had changed as well.

"I think you mean Harry, dad." He gave a lop-sided grin that Harry had perfected without knowing it.

"Funny. How are we going to explain that then?"

"Give me a minute." James closed his eyes and concentrated. Before Harry's eyes, he saw the all too familiar scar appear on his father's forehead and when he turned around to the mirror, the scar had gone from his forehead.

"Always wanted to get rid of that scar."

His father grinned. "Well, you're not you at the moment. I am so technically you still have it."

"Guess so. So what are we going to do then?"

"Well, I'll turn back into myself and wait until the Weasley's and Tonks have gone home then I'll come back up and change, then we can mess around."

"How so?"

"James Harold Potter how dare you corrupt our son!" Lily stood out from the shadows. 'Harry's' face paled.

"But Lily, it's not my fault. He needs to learn his Marauder heritage."

"You are planning a prank with him, and you switched appearances with him! Change back, this is too weird shouting at my son's face when my husband is behind it." James waved his hand at Harry and he changed back. A quick glance in the mirror showed he had his scar back. He turned back to see his father orb in and out, back as himself.

"Harry, I'm taking you back downstairs to the others. I don't think you want to see your father die. Again." She held his hand and orbed down to the living room.

* * *

_In The Living Room…_

Harry and Lily orbed in and Lily immediately orbed back out. Everyone else in the room looked at him.

"We were going to play a prank but mum found out. She's just gone to kill him again." Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill and Tonks burst into laughter.

"What were you planning on doing?" Bill asked.

"Well, that's a secret." Harry said, smirking slightly.

"Oh, just tell us Harry." Ginny said.

"I'll tell you later." He said in a more hushed tone to Ron, Hermione and Ginny. "So what were talking about down here?"

"Nothing really. Just about who we think is going to be head boy and girl. What do you think?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno really. It just had better not be Malfoy or any Slytherins. I can see everyone else losing points daily if that happens."

"We thought that you'd be a pretty good head boy, Harry." Ginny said, blushing slightly.

"Well, if Hermione doesn't get head girl, then we'll have to rally the Gryffindors to make Dumbledore change his mind because we all know she's wanted it since first year." Ron said. Could we do that, professor?"

"Possibly, Mr. Weasley." Minerva said, with a slight smile on her face.

"There is nothing wrong with that Ronald."Hermione said huffily.

"Well, the rest of us must be going. It's getting quite late." Molly said as the clock above the fireplace chimed 11. Everyone said their goodbyes, but Harry slipped out first.

"Mum, dad. Everyone is going now if you want to say goodbye." He called to the ceiling. They orbed beside him.

"We're here. I've had words with your father though." Lily said. Harry smiled and the three Potter's walked back in to say their goodbyes. And so Minerva, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Tonks departed using floo power, leaving the four Hogwarts students and four Marauders (Lily replacing Peter).

* * *

**Well, now everyone knows. I know what your saying, where was Dumbledore? Well, lets just say they aren't telling him because the Elders said so. Maybe he'll guess, you never know ;) please review, I love them nearly as much as Drew Fuller! Drew is my life! Or was it my stories that was my life? Well, it's tyedI think, until all my stories are posted then it's Drew!**


	13. Back To Where Everything Began

**Well, well, well. Only two more chapters left including this one. Thank you to all my reviewers, especially Lycan Lamia. Danyella, you rock, you rock so much you rock my socks! Well, enjoy this chapter! And sorry this is a bit shorter than the others, but I wanted it to end where it did and not continue it! This chapter is a shock chapter, well just the end part, but I think that everyone is gonna think that it rocks! But they won't like the cliffie. Anyways, what are you reading this for? Why don't you get on with the story? You did read this for the story right, not just to waste time? Well then, get on with the story! I mean, please?

* * *

Review Replies **

lovly elley - Thanks, hope you like it!

Nosilla - I love 'Lily and James come back to life' fics, and I just decided one day 'Hey, what if Lily and James were dead, but Whitelighters, and what if they were Harry's Whitelighters?' and the series just bloomed from there!

charmedsisters - Glad you like the story! And Drew is SO HOT! And he is mine! I'll fight anyone who says other wise... grr!

DrusillaBraun - Thanks, of course I'll continue! And I already have an idea of how to bring the Charmed Ones back in... But it will be in a sequel or two, depending on where my next story is going.

Lycan Lamia - Wow, I'm going to the same camp, I think, in the same week! Is it inHampstead Heath? OMG, is this fate or what? Writer and reader united! Sorry, haven't had my cookies today, triple chocolate chip mmm... Anyways, I'll have to talk to you if I see you there, that's so cool! Glad you like the story and the idea of my series, I can't wait to publish the next story, I think that EVERYONE is gonna love it!

Fury of a Dragons Heart - Ron and Hermione aren't together at the moment. Sorry, it's been ages since I read HBP so my mind is a little foggy with it! Sorry bout the mistake and I hope you love this chapter!

Alyssa sky Black - Thank you for your enthusiasm (sp?), so glad you love it and I hope you enjoy this chapter, It's gonna have a shock as I said!

* * *

Review Replies Review Replies Review Replies 

**Chapter 13: Back To Where Everything Began...****

* * *

**

_**Last Time…**_

_Harry smiled and the three Potter's walked back in to say their goodbyes. And so McGonagall, Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George and Tonks departed using floo power, leaving the four Hogwarts students and four Marauders (Lily replacing Peter).

* * *

_

_Harry's room…_

"So tell us Harry, what were you planning with your dad?" Ron asked, once they were up in his room.

"We were going to change appearances and then he never got around to telling me what he was going to do next because mum was hiding then she came out, yelling at him to stop corrupting me." Ron laughed and Hermione and Ginny giggled. "I wouldn't mind being able to change my appearance when ever I wanted. It would be kind of cool, don't you think?" He asked the others.

"Yeah, change into one of the Slytherins and lose them a load of points." Ron said.

"Ron, why would you want to change into a slimy Slytherin?" Ginny asked.

"I never said that I would be doing it because none of us have that power. Get your parents to do it." The four teens burst into laughter at the thought.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

The teens had been talking until 4 in the morning, so it was no wonder they didn't surface until noon. Lily was making full English breakfasts and the three Marauders were talking around the table. They all looked around when the Hogwart's students walked in. "Good afternoon. Want some lunch, well breakfast?" Lily asked, motioning towards the frying pan. Lily always cooked the muggle way and it was always a lot better than when it was done magically.

"Yeah." The teens said simultaneously. They sat at the table and waited patiently.

"So why are you down so late? Stay up all night talking?" James asked.

"Yeah we did actually. Well, we started to fall asleep around 4." Harry said.

"Well, we have to visit somewhere today, so we need you ready by 1:30." Sirius told them.

"Why do we need to go?" Ron said. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"Don't make me wake you with some ice cold water." James said. Ron shot awake.

"Ok, ok, I'm up. Just don't tip anything cold on me."

"James, leave the poor boy alone." Lily said as she levitated all the plates with food onto the table in front of everyone. Everyone dug in and little was said while they ate.

"Lily, your cooking is the greatest in the world." Sirius said, pushing his empty plate away from him.

"Mm, now I remember why I married her." Lily hit James. "Ow, you know I'm kidding Lils."

"Hmm, I bet." Lily gave him an evil eye, before levitating all empty plates to the sink.

"Right kids. You have one hour to get ready because you are all coming with us. Any objections will be ignored, all complaints will be seen to by Sirius, better known as Padfoot." Remus said. Ginny and Hermione got up first, running to the stairs.

"I call the shower first!" Hermione's voice was heard.

"No way! I'm first." Ginny yelled back at her. Lily smiled.

"Should we tell them that there are 4 bathrooms in this place?"

"We'll go tell them." Harry and Ron got up and walked towards the stairs.

An hour later (and one big row about bathrooms) and everyone was ready to go.

"So dad where exactly are we going?" Harry asked.

"That's for us to know, and you to find out." James said slyly.

"Got the portkey ready. Everyone grab hold." Sirius held a lion pendant out to everyone. They grabbed hold of the chain. Sirius muttered something and they were whisked away.

* * *

_Where They Landed (Like I'm telling you yet)…_

Harry felt his knees buckle when he landed. He still hated using portkeys, but at least they were better than the Floo. Harry looked around his surroundings and didn't recognise it. It was just a huge forest. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere you haven't seen for 16 years." Lily said.

They walked down a dirt road and they came out in front of a mansion. It was huge. It had a lake on the side of it, and from what he could see a Quidditch pitch at the back. "What is this place?"

The four adults smiled at each other. "This, Harry, is Godric's Hollow. Welcome home." James said.

* * *

**(Watches readers jaws hitting the floor) Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? And don't even try to flame me about Godric's Hollow being blown up, I do realise that, but you just have to wait for the next chapter to see how I got around that little fact. Again, sorry its so short btw. I won't be updating until I get back off ofcamp now, which will be the 30th July (by the time I get home from my friends I'm going with). Sorry for the delay, I bet you hate me for leaving a cliffie there and not updating for a whole week, but I don't care. Maybe you should go on holiday as well, then when you get off, I will have reviewed! Sorry for the rambling btw, lol!**


	14. When Do We Move In'

**Well, lets get back to that moment where Harry found out they had arrived at Godric's Hollow, the home to Potters for centuries. This is the last chapter of My Parents, The Whitelighters. I'm so sad its ending, but I'm so happy because it's finished. Well, all great things must come to an end! Hope you enjoy the next story, I'm putting it up tonight.

* * *

Review Replies **

lovly elley - Thanks,I really hope that you like this last chapter!

Lycan Lamia - It's not a new one, but your second guess was right! You'll find out when you read this chapter. And as for your ideas, I won't give any ships away but I am a Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione shipper, Cole isn't in my series... yet (dunno if he ever will be), Prue isn't back and the Charmed Ones will be making a return, hence the series title, Hogwarts and Halliwells. And you lied, you didn't go to Hampstead Heath camp! Did you go to Haworth instead? I really was looking forward to talking to you outside of Fanfiction. Oh well, we can still do this! Lol!

dragonfreak1991 - I like your name. I'm happy that you like my story! It gives me that warm fuzzy feeling that I've given someone else something... or something like that, lol!

Mrs. Scott323 - Please don't strongly dislike me! Why do you strongly dislike me but love my story? It's only because I'm on holiday that I couldn't update, blame the holiday! And I'm interested in your name, why are you call that?

Fury of a Dragons Heart - Yay, someone that doesn't mind my rambling, lol! Ha, I got you with Godric's Hollow! I'm not updating this chapter on your birthday, but I probs will be updating my next story then!

lilyhermioneevans - Love ya name! Glad you loved my story, keep reading!

DrusillaBraun - You ruined the surprise of Godric's Hollow andthats no fun. Oh well, please read and enjoy this chapter!

darkcelestial20 - Cool name! Glad you were lyao! Hope you enjoy this one!

LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl - I'm back from camp don't worry! Hope you love this chapter!

Alyssa sky Black - Glad you liked them going to Godric's Hollow so much! I just created a lake because I think that's kinda cool and it did remind me of Hogwarts, only a lot smaller, lol!

Nosilla - Lol, hope you like this chapter!

Delilah Evans - Harry is not going back to the Dursleys yes. But I'm not bringing them back in, I just don't like them they are mean and horrible! And Hogwarts isn't in this chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoy it though!

* * *

**Chapter 14: **'**When do we move in?'

* * *

**

Review Replies 

_**Last Time…**_

_Harry looked around his surroundings and didn't recognise it. It was just a huge forest. "Where are we?"_

"_Somewhere you haven't seen for 16 years." Lily said._

_They walked down a dirt road and they came out in front of a mansion. It was huge. It had a lake on the side of it, and from what he could see a Quidditch pitch at the back. "What is this place?"_

_The four adults smiled at each other. "This, Harry, is Godric's Hollow. Welcome home." James said.

* * *

_

_Godric's Hollow (See now I've told you)…_

Harry was amazed, he just looked gob smacked at the building. It was pure white, with red and green ivy climbing up a huge chunk of the entrance wall. "But I thought Godric's Hollow was destroyed the night you died?" Harry asked, confused and then some.

"No that was just a safe house we used when we were under the Fideilus charm. It was in a small neighbourhood, but this was the true Godric's Hollow." James explained.

"Wow, is that a Quidditch pitch?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yeah, with stands as well. Wanna look around the inside first?" Lily asked. The teens nodded. "Follow us then."

* * *

_Inside Godric's Hollow…_

It was huge. It was bigger than Grimmauld Place. In the basement, there was a physical training room, it looked rather like a huge gym though. On the ground floor, there was a living room, dining room, kitchen, library (Hermione was pleased about that), a potions lab (Lily was quite good at potions, around the same as Snape) and a room similar to the room of requirement at Hogwarts. Upstairs on the next two levels, there were 20 bedrooms (10 with their own bathrooms and 10 conjoining ones), 6 other bathrooms, two more levels of the library, 3 studies and two rooms that muggle technology could work in (so it had a TV, DVD player, computer, you know the sort of stuff I mean) **(A/N: Godric's Hollow is similar to Hogwarts in that it is protected by charms which interfere with electricity so can only have two rooms maximum that muggle technology can work in. Hogwarts is the same, but Dumbledore decided not to have any rooms like this. yet...)**. The attic was just a big empty room, but it lit up so Harry could use it for having friends over and they needed something like a clubhouse. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny couldn't believe their eyes. It was the greatest house any of them had been to, it even outdid the Burrow.

"So this is where we're going to live from now on?" Harry asked, when they had looked in every room and were now settled in the living room.

"Yep. Sirius and Remus too, Grimmauld Place is just too…"

"Dank, depressing, dark, lonely?" Sirius offered words about his childhood home.

"Exactly. There are more than enough bedrooms." Lily told them. "We could have everyone from the Order here and still have a room or two."

"If they have 3 or 4 to a room. Lily, there are over 60 members in the Order. And would you really want Snivellus in our house?" James asked, while Ron and Harry were making gagging notions and Sirius was trying to mock hang himself. If James hadn't had said it, he would have been doing the same thing.

"You know what I was trying to say, smart arse." Lily said, smacking the arm of her husband.

"Somebody, call the Daily Prophet, Lily Potter just swore!" Sirius said, mocking her and grabbing his heart with his hand, faking a heart attack.

Lily gave him a patronising look. "So funny Sirius. Maybe you should be a muggle comedian."

"Maybe I will. But first, maybe you should…"

"OK! Who wants a drink?" James interrupted. The only thing worse than a Lily-James argument, was a Lily-Sirius one.

"Good idea James. Sirius, help me?" Remus asked. Sirius gave Lily a glare and walked out with Remus.

"Why did you stop that, it was just getting good." Harry said, voicing the whole group's opinion, meaning himself, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

"Don't encourage them." James said, winking at them.

"You talk about us like we're children." Lily complained.

""Do I really need to comment on that?"

"Well, if you do, you had better find somewhere safe first." Lily leaned over and kissed him. "Oh Harry. I just remember something that you'll need." Lily got the pendant that they used to portkey to Godric's Hollow out. Sirius and Remus had just walked back in the room, a tray of butterbeers each.

"What is that?" Hermione asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

"It's Harry's. It phases, which means you can make it corporeal or not and it's a fixed portkey so that wherever you are, you can always get here. Just use the activation words."

"Which are?" Harry asked.

Sirius, James and Remus all looked at each other, and then said in perfect union, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Harry grinned when he took the pendant. "The Marauders live on." He put the pendant on, swearing silently never to take it off.

"Of course. The Marauders junior, that's you lot. To continue our work and pass the knowledge onto the next generation." James said.

"Yes, we need to teach you all of our knowledge so that you too can hex the Slytherins and make Snape's life a living hell." Sirius said.

"We do that already. Harry just has to breathe to make his life hell." Ginny joked. Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement.

"So, any questions? About anything?" Lily asked.

"Yeah." Harry said. He grinned at everyone broadly, being the happiest he had ever felt in his life. "When do we move in?"

* * *

**THE END (for now…)**

**Aww, I love a happy ending! So what did you think of it? Please tell me so I know where to improve on, and I just want reviews! Lol!**

**And a huge thanks to all my reviewers! They are...**

**Lord Leon Towasoki**

**lindy**

**jabarber69**

**Delilah Evans**

**Fury of a Dragons Heart**

**lovly elley**

**Isabella Rossellini**

**Flyaway Dove**

**LordoftheRingsandHarryPotterGirl**

**Alyssa sky Black**

**Drake0x**

**Nosilla**

**charmedsisters**

**DrusillaBraun**

**dragonfreak1991**

**Mrs.Scott323**

**lilyhermioneevans**

**darkcelestial20**

**And a huge thanks to Lycan Lamia, who isa devoted reviewer and couldn't wait for the next story! See ya next time!**

**Next instalment of Hogwarts and Halliwells: **_Harry Potter and the Final Battle **(You're all going to love this story! I hope, lol!)**_


End file.
